


Surrender

by reinadefuego



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Season/Series 05, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Finally, Liv relinquishes control.
Relationships: Mellie Grant/Olivia Pope
Kudos: 12





	Surrender

Mellie can't quite remember when things began to change. Maybe it was the day she discovered there was no obstruction between herself and the White House, or the day Cyrus finally walked away, defeated. President Mellie Grant always had a nice ring to it in her head. Now, unfortunately, she was discovering there were a lot more _obstructions_ than she'd known about when her position was still that of a mere Presidential Candidate.

"I just can't get five seconds alone, can I?" she said. She sighed and rested her hands on the sink basin, allowing the cool marble to sap the warmth from her skin and ground her in reality. "They're always here, and I know, I _know_ I signed up for this, but—"

"Mellie." Olivia pressed herself flush against Mellie and tugged on her earlobe gently with her teeth. They had a ten minute window, thank God, and she intended to use every minute of it. This 'private meeting' had finally been inserted into the schedule after weeks of searching for a gap. "Please stop talking."

She nodded and looked at herself in the mirror, reminding herself of who and where she was, and just who this woman, this beautiful, needy, ready to be fucked, indulgent and yielding woman was. Mellie turned around and smiled at the sight of Olivia, already half-undressed and waiting patiently for her to get her shit together. _You can do this,_ she told herself, _it's what you've been talking about for the last six months._ "Take the rest of your clothes off and get in the shower."

Olivia reached down, hooked her pants and underwear with her thumbs, and slid them down to reveal the warm brown skin of her thighs and the patch of dark curls that covered her pubic mound. She unclipped her bra and let it fall down her arms and drop to the floor, leaving herself exposed, aroused, and as ready as she'd ever be to surrender.

Would it be bad if she said aloud she'd _almost_ forgotten how beautiful Olivia was? Her memories just couldn't match up to reality, and this — the subtle movement of her breasts as she breathed, the look in her eyes that said Olivia was giving up the reins and handing over control, the way she licked her top lip in anticipation — was far better than any dream she'd had since they met. "Now," Mellie murmured, "close your eyes."


End file.
